Life on the island
by drizzydrakelove1117
Summary: This story is about how everyone is survivng on the island. It is mostly from mellissas perspective. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story so don't be too harsh! But I would appreciate reviews. Ok this story takes place around the time they were supposed to be saved but they never separated or found the captain or anything. They are all still together. So I hope you enjoy! (:**

**Melissa**

Daley and I were out looking for fruit. Lex was back at camp thinking of a creation, Taylor was sunbathing or doing something unproductive (which Daley hated), Nathan and Jackson were out getting wood, and Eric was lugging water. There had been an awkward silence for a while. So I decided to start a conversation.

"So what do you think Lex is working on now?" I said.

"I'm not 100% sure, but it's probably brilliant." Daley answered.

"You're probably right." I answered.

"So have you and Jackson worked everything out?"

"Uh, I think so. How about you and Nathan?" I asked.

"I'm not even sure anymore." She answered.

"Well…" I started to say but I was interrupted by a loud bang and a scream coming from camp.

Daley and I looked at each other and ran toward camp as fast as we could make ourselves run. We made it there and gasped at the sight we saw.

**Well there you have it. I kind of left you hanging at the last part. I don't know if it is good or not because this is my first story and all… so review!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Well I know the first chapter was short. I promise that this one is longer and the rest will be too! So please read and review!!!!! I appreciate the criticism!! I don't own anything**

**Melissa**

Daley and I were staring at the weirdest sight we had ever seen. Taylor was laying on the ground unharmed, but there was a bullet in the tree!

"Are you ok Taylor?" I asked her.

"No! I just about died!" she answered.

"What happened?" Daley asked. (By this time everyone was back at camp)

"Yeah, you don't look too good Taylor." Eric said.

"Thank you Eric." Taylor said sarcastically.

"Come on tell us what happened!" Nathan yelled.

"Well, I was laying out in the sun working on my tan, and then I heard something in the woods moving. I didn't think it was anything, because I knew you guys were out doing things in there. I was hungry so I went to go get a banana…" Taylor tried to finish but got interrupted.

"We need to ration all of our food! You can't just take food when you're hungry!" Daley exclaimed.

"Sorry!"Taylor said.

"Well, keep telling your story!" Jackson said.

"Ok, as I was saying, I got a banana and then a guy came out with a gun and started waving it at me, asking me who I was and where I came from. I tried to calm him down and tell him my name, but before I knew it he shot the gun. So I ducked down as fast as I could. The bullet just missed me and hit a tree. Then he ran away." Taylor explained.

"Wow, I guess that would be pretty scary." I agreed.

"Yeah it was!"Taylor answered.

"Did you see which way he went?"Jackson asked in a serious tone.

"Heck no! Would you look at the guy who tried to kill you!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Well you should have. Taylor he could have been our rescue!" Daley said.

"Sorry. Gosh you guys make it seem like I can't do anything right. But I realized that he dropped something before he left." Taylor said as she held up a gun.

Everyone looked in shock. I wasn't sure how I felt. I guess it could help us with food and things like that, so I guess it was good.

"Taylor, you finally did something right." Lex said.

He was right. This was the smartest thing Taylor has done since she's gotten on the island.

**That same afternoon…**

"Hey guys those clouds over there aren't looking too good." Nathan said.

"Yeah, Lex do you think the storm will be big?" I asked him.

"This will be the bigger than all of the storms we've seen so far." He said.

"When do you think it will hit?" Daley asked.

"Sometime soon. We have to get ready. This is a big one." Lex said.

We all heard a loud clap of thunder followed by a flash of lightning.

"This isn't going to turn out too good is it?"I said.

"Probably not good at all." Jackson said unexpectedly.

We were in for a big one tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Well here's the 3****rd**** chapter! Please read and review! (: I do not own anything!!**

We had gotten all of our things in the plane after we moved it farther away from the shore. We were all crowded into one tent because there was no room in the plane. We were all really stinky, so none of us were really in a good mood. So I tried to think of something to cheer everybody up.

"Hey guys, want to play a game of spoons?" I asked everyone.

"Sure." Everyone said.

"Ok, I'll find the spoons." I said.

"I'll get the cards!" Lex said excitedly.

We got all of the items needed to start the game.

"Ok I'll shuffle and deal the cards." Said Lex.

So we started playing. Eric ended up being the first one to spell spoons and get out. Next came Nathan then Daley then I got out. Next was Taylor. Jackson and Lex were the final 2. Lex ended up winning.

"Good job Lex!" I said.

"Thanks, I used to always play this game at home with my mom and dad." He said.

Lex was starting to get tears in his eyes so Daley went over to him to comfort him. Even though Lex was the only one who was actually showing his emotions, we were all thinking about home at the moment.

I guess Taylor started to get tears in her eyes too so Jackson went over to her. I tried looking away, but they were already kissing. I had to run. I had to get out of there.

I ran to the jungle as fast as I could go. I kept running until I had to stop. I just sat under a tree so it kind of blocked the rain from me.

I figured I had been sitting there for about an hour. No one was even looking for me. I guess no one cared. Just sitting there made me realize how cold I was. I was shivering and my mouth was shaking from the cold.

Since no one cared I guess I would just lay there and fall asleep. I might freeze but it's not like anyone cares.

That was when I felt something really hard fall onto my head. I instantly blacked out.

**Well there you have it! If you have any suggestions for my story please review!!!!!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well this is the 4****th**** chapter! Sorry about accidentally putting chapter one on chapter 3! Please review after reading! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT IT WOULD BE SWEET IF I DID!!!(:**

**Back at camp…**

"Hey guys have you seen Melissa anywhere?" Lex asked.

"Actually, I haven't." Daley said.

"We were all too distracted to even notice she was gone." Nathan said.

"When was the last time we saw her?"Lex said.

"About an hour ago." Jackson said.

"I haven't seen Eric in a while either." Nathan said.

"I didn't notice either of them was gone." Taylor said.

"That's because you were too busy making out with Jackson to notice anything." Lex said.

"I saw Eric leave. I just thought he was going to the bathroom or something." Said Jackson, changing the subject.

"Well it is really cold and storming really bad. We'll just have to wait and see." Said Daley with a sigh.

**Somewhere in the jungle…**

Melissa just started to regain consciousness. She kept hearing her name getting called. But she couldn't see. Her eyes weren't used to the dark yet. The voice kept saying her name. She knew the voice but couldn't remember who's voice it was.

"Melissa, wake up." The voice said.

Then she realized who the voice belonged to. It was Eric's. The last person she thought would look for her.

"Eric?" I said

"Melissa." He said as he set me back down.

"Why are you here?" I said.

"Well, I saw you leave. You looked pretty crushed. No one even noticed you left, which is pretty pathetic, so I left to look for you. I found you under a tree unconscious."Eric said.

"Oh well thanks I guess. Do you know where we are?" I asked him.

"No… I'm sorry Melissa." Eric said.

"It's my fault. I'm so sorry Eric." I said.

"No it's not. Jackson broke one of his own rules. He knows you like him, but he did it anyway. I don't even know why you like him." Eric said.

He was right. Why did I like him? He's never been there for me, but it seems like I'm always there to help him out. I don't even know what made me like him in the first place. I wasted so much of my time thinking about him. Well if he doesn't care about me then I guess he doesn't like me. I can't make myself stop liking him though. You can't just like him one day and then the next day not like him anymore.

I must have started to cry because Eric leaned over into a hug. He felt so warm on my cold body. I had to tell him what I was thinking.

"Eric, I know that you're right, but I can't just stop liking him. I'll try as hard as I can. Thank you for being here for me Eric." I said.

"I always have been."Eric mumbled quietly.

We leaned back into a hug.

"Ok we have to start heading back to camp." I said.

"Alright." Eric said.

So we started walking back to camp together.

**Well that's chapter 4! Chapter 5 will be up soon! Please review!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright this is chapter 5! Please tell me if you like the story! REVIEW!!!! **

**I DON'T OWN THE SONG OR THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT IT WOULD BE SWEET IF I DID!!!**

**Back at camp…**

"Guys they're not back yet. I think we should start looking for them anyway." Nathan said..

"I think so too." Lex said.

"Well you can't go Lex." Daley said.

Right after that, the door of the plane unzipped and Eric and Melissa walked in.

"Guys, are you ok?" Lex said.

"Yeah, but Melissa got hit in the head, and then she blacked out." Eric said.

"But Eric found me. I probably would have froze to death."I said.

"It's good that you're ok. I was worried.'' Jackson said as he came over to hug Melissa.

As he was about to hug Melissa, Eric realized she had to stop him.

"Ok Jackson, a little bit ago you were all over Taylor and now you're all on Melissa! Dude, make up your mind! You made a no relationship rule and now you broke it! You're a two-faced jerk!" Eric said as he stomped to the other side of the tent.

Jackson immediately pulled away from Melissa.

"Ok guys, I think it's time we start going to sleep."Said Lex.

"Yeah he's right, goodnight guys." Said Daley.

"Good night" Everyone said at the same time.

Melissa grabbed her iPod and plugged her headphones in, and turned it up as loud as it could go.

The song that was playing was Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift.

_State the obvious _

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realized you love yourself more than you could ever love me_

_So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy_

_That's fine I'll tell mine you're gay_

_By the way_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreaker who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn_

I didn't even realize it but I was screaming the lyrics.

"Melissa, shut up I'm trying to sleep!" said Taylor.

"Haha sorry!"I said. Then I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Well here's chapter 6! Thank you Jocelin Hades for reviewing my first chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT IT WOULD BE SWEET IF I DID!!!!**

It was the morning before I knew it. I was the first one up, so I started to boil water. The second person up was Eric, which rarely happened.

"Hey Eric, thanks for sticking up for me last night. It meant a lot to me." I told him.

"That's alright, it just made me mad."He answered.

" Also, you were right." I admitted.

"About what?" He wondered.

"Everything you said last night. It all made sense." I answered.

He was about to say something but Jackson came out of the tent. He didn't say one thing he just went into the jungle. But he looked angry.

"What's his problem?" Lex said as he was walking out of the tent.

"I'm not sure. But I bet it's because Eric told him off last night." Daley said also walking out of the tent.

Nathan was listening to the conversation from the tent and came out.

"Yeah, did you see his face? You were right too, about the whole 'breaking his own rule' thing! It was pure genius man!" said Nathan as he was putting his hand up for a high five.

"Yeah I guess I was." Said Eric as he went to go get water.

Taylor walked out of the tent looking like she had a hard night. Her hair was a big blonde poof.

"You look funny!" I said before cracking up.

"Well you wouldn't look too good either if you were kissing Jackson all night." Taylor said.

I stared at her in shock. How could she say that? I didn't think she was that low of a person.

"Taylor, you are the most self absorbed girl I've ever met. I can't believe you!" I said as I was stomping away into the jungle.

As Melissa was stomping in the jungle Taylor knew she was going to get it really bad.

"Taylor, are you for real! Can't you say one nice thing to anyone? You are the rudest person I have ever met!" Daley said as she followed after Melissa into the jungle.

**Well there you go! Please review!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here's chapter 7! This chapter is their video diaries. If you have any suggestions please review!!!!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT IT WOULD BE SWEET IF I DID!!(:**

Jackson video diary….

Eric was right. I have to make up my mind. But I know Melissa is always there for me, and Taylor you know is cute and all, but she's really nice once you get to know her. I'm so confused! I need to talk to someone or something…

Taylor video diary…

Ok, I have been having a horrible couple days. Melissa hates me now and I'm not on Daley's good side right now. I can't get anything right!

Daley video diary…

Taylor has been really mean lately. I mean, she knows how much Melissa likes Jackson but she goes all over him anyways, but I kind of think that Melissa should try to get over Jackson. I'm still not sure though. Well I don't know if Nathan likes me anymore. There hasn't been any time to talk to anybody. It seems like we're busy all the time. But my feelings haven't changed for Nathan, I still like him… a lot.

Nathan video diary…

Eric totally told Jackson off last night. It was awesome. He was so right. Jackson deserved it. Well about Daley, I still like her a lot. I don't have any time to talk to her anymore… I don't know what I'm going to do.

Melissa video diary…

Ok I have had a horrible week. Taylor has been being really mean and rude. Jackson I don't even talk to anymore. But Eric has been there for me this whole time. I don't know if it's because he's found his nice side to him or he likes me. I'm not sure. But I'm starting to kind of get over Jackson. At least that's what I think.

Lex video diary…

Well, Taylor has been a brat lately. She knows that Melissa likes Jackson but she says the meanest things to her anyway. She's so mean sometimes! Well as for my sister and I, it seems like we're getting along a lot better than before. I hope it stays like this.

Eric video diary…

I yelled at Jackson really bad last night. I didn't mean to be that rude, but it just makes me mad how one second he's in love with Taylor and the next he's all over Melissa. I don't know if it's because I'm starting to have feelings for her or if I just feel bad. But Taylor has been really rude, not just to Melissa either to everybody except her beloved Jackson. Ugh it makes me mad!

**Well that was chapter 7. It was video diaries. But in the upcoming chapters I'm going to have video diaries in all of them instead of a chapter of all video diaries. I forgot about them until last chapter! Please review!!!!!!!!(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I know I haven't talked about the gun or the mysterious guy since then, but I was getting to that Joycelin! Thanks for reviewing though! Well here's chapter 8 enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT IT WOULD BE SWEET IF I DID!**

"Ok guys since all of the drama and the storm, we haven't had time to talk about the guy and what we're going to do with the gun." Daley said.

"Yeah, I completely forgot about that!" said Eric.

"I didn't." said Taylor.

"I wouldn't forget that either!" Lex said.

"I know right!" Taylor said giving Lex a high five.

"So, does anyone want to give their opinion about it?" Daley said.

"Well I think we should use it for food and stuff. It would have been a whole lot easier for you and Nathan to get that pig thing if you would have had a gun." Lex said.

"Yeah a gun would have helped…" said Nathan.

"I agree, we really need food right now. I also think we should keep it somewhere at camp in case that guy comes back." I said.

"I think we should get rid of it." Jackson said.

"Why?" Eric said.

"It seems like bad things happen whenever guns are around." He said.

"So what do you suppose we do with it, Jackson?" I said in a cold voice.

"Bury it, burn it, throw it in the ocean, it doesn't matter to me, I just want it to be gone."He said.

"Ok, does anyone else have anything to say before we vote?" Daley said.

Everyone looked around and shook their heads no.

"Alright, who votes that we should get rid of it?" Daley asked.

Jackson and Taylor raised their hands.

"That settles it, we're keeping the gun." Daley said.

"Now about that stranger guy, what should we do about him?" Daley said.

"I think we should just be ready in case he comes back." I said.

"Yeah she's right because if we tried to hunt him down we wouldn't get anywhere." Nathan said.

"I think we should catch him. I want him to be gone. I don't want to have to think about him anymore." Taylor said.

"Ok let's vote. Who wants to go after the guy?" Daley said.

Taylor, Jackson and Lex raised their hands.

"Lex!" Daley said.

"He tried to kill Taylor! I'm scared Daley." Lex said.

"Ok, it's 4 to 3 anyway. Everyone is staying at camp." Nathan said, taking over for Daley.

"Ok…" Daley started saying but she got interrupted as a figure stepped out from the woods.

**Heehee a cliffhanger! Well chapter 9 will be up soon. Please review! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here's chapter 9!!!! Thank you for the reviews awesomenessesst… I think that's how it's spelled. You gave a lot of good criticism and you even read my mind about the Lex thing! Well here's chapter 9**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT IT WOULD BE SWEET IF I DID!!!!**

We all looked in shock at the sight we saw.

"Abby?" Taylor said.

"Hey guys." Abby said as her voice was crackling.

"You must need some water, here you go." Nathan said as he was handing her a water bottle.

"What happened to you?" I said.

She had a blank look on her face and then she said, "A lot."

**A little bit later…**

None of us could believe Abby's story.

Abby explained that she had found Ian and Jory. She couldn't say the same for the captain. Ian and Jory told her that he got hit in the head and got beat up really bad from all of the storms, and he has a brain problem. He wondered off from them.

Nathan had asked her where Ian and Jory were, she said that they are somewhere close but the storm from last night separated them. She said that they had to be close though.

We all agreed that we should wait for them to come because the storm shouldn't have armed the inland that bad.

Abby seemed a lot different than the last time we saw her. I can't put my finger on it but she's different.

**Even later than that…**

We had moved all of the things from the plane back to where they belonged by that time.

We were all sitting around the fire eating dinner, they were eating dinner later than usual because of all of the distractions.

After everyone was done Jackson stood up and said that he had an announcement to make to the group.

"First of all, I'm you don't have to go by the no relationship rule anymore…" He started but I interrupted him.

"What are you saying Jackson?" I asked. Maybe I had a chance after all!

"What I'm saying is that Taylor and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now." He said.

I looked at him in pure shock as everyone was looking at my reaction with their mouths hanging wide open. I couldn't believe it. I thought he would actually choose me. Why would I think that? Taylor is beautiful and funny. I'm just quiet gullible Melissa. Who am I kidding? Who would want me instead of her?

"Um I have to go to the um, bathroom." I said holding back tears.

"Melissa…" Jackson said pleadingly.

"Dude, just leave her alone." Eric said.

"Why don't you just leave _me _alone?" Jackson said in a rude voice.

"Why don't you shut up? Melissa would do anything for you and you won't even do one nice thing for her. That's just mean. I didn't think that you would be that selfish, you know coming from the crappy part of town." Eric said coolly.

"I can't believe you just said that. You might be right but at least I'm not a spoiled brat who get's everything he wants in life. You live in a perfect house and you live in a perfect neighborhood. Also you have a perfect family." Jackson said.

"First of all I don't even have my real mom anymore and my step mom is a gold digger. There is nothing perfect about that Jackson. My Dad barely knows that I exist." Eric says as his eyes were filling up with tears.

"That's nothing compared to me Eric." Jackson said.

"Whatever you say, but have you even considered how Melissa would feel about your decision? She might not like me, but you could at least let her be happy. I hate to see her sad all the time and it's all because of you."Eric said.

Jackson was speechless. He hadn't thought about any of this.

By then Eric had disappeared. He probably went for a walk on the beach.

"Hey guys." Daley said.

"What is it?" Nathan said.

"Wasn't the gun right there before Melissa left?" She asked in a scared voice.

All of the teens that were around, looked around at each other and realized that Melissa must have taken it with her.

"Does this mean Melissa is going to try to kill herself?" Lex said.

"I don't know but this can't be good." Daley said.

"Jackson, I hope you're happy." Lex said.

"Yeah, he should be. This could make all of our lives a lot easier." Nathan said.

"I'm so sorry guys." Jackson said in a quiet voice.

All of the teens wondered, what's going to happen next?

**Well this is officially my longest chapter ever! Yay! Well chapter 10 will be up soon!**

**Please review!!!!!(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok here's chapter 10!!!!!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT IT WOULD BE SWEET IF I DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I had already grabbed the gun. I can't go on with Jackson and Taylor together. I can't see them holding hands all the time. I could never see them kissing. I could never see them even next to each other.

I would die on the inside. I would have nothing else to live for.

**Back at camp…**

"Ok, who wants to go find Eric and tell him about Melissa?" Daley asked.

"I will." Nathan said.

"Ok we have to go find Melissa." Lex said to Daley.

**Eric point of view…**

I've got to find Melissa. I've got to know that she's ok.

I looked past the bushes and saw Melissa. She was holding a gun.

_I wonder why she has a gun._

Melissa started to bring the gun up towards her head. Eric realized what was happening.

"Melissa, stop! Put the gun down." I said in a shaky voice.

"No. Jackson doesn't even like me. He never has and he never will. I will never get any guys. Taylor will steal them all. I am pathetic. No one will ever want me." She said.

"That's not true. Jackson is just really confused right now." I reassured her as I was taking a couple steps toward her.

"It is very true. You know it is." She said as I was still getting closer to her.

"You know you're wrong." I said only a little bit away from her.

"Shut up Eric!" She yelled at me.

I grabbed her arm and forced it away from her so the gun was pointing the other way. She tried to fight back but from all of the water lugging I've been doing I've gotten pretty strong arms.

"Melissa, drop the gun, now." I said through my teeth.

She was still trying to fight against me. But then she gave up and dropped the gun.

She was already crying by then so she leaned in and hugged me and cried on my shoulder.

"Melissa, you know how you said the thing about no one ever going to like you." I said already starting to cry.

"Yeah." She said.

"Well you were wrong." I said to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean that I like you Melissa. A lot." I confessed to her.

"Why? Why me?" She asked me.

"Because you care about people, you'd do anything for anybody, and you're really pretty." I said.

"I'm not anywhere near as pretty as Taylor." She said.

"Taylor is cute and all but she's fake." I said to her.

"What do you mean _fake?_" She said in a mocking voice.

"Do you think Taylor's hair color is real? Or that she looks good without makeup? You're actually naturally beautiful. She's not even close." I said to her.

"I bet you're just saying all of this because you feel sorry for me. Daley and Nathan probably put you up to this." She said.

I leaned in and kissed her. At first I guess she was confused so she just sat there, then she started actually kissing back.

I had been waiting for this moment for a while now.

I pulled away.

"Do you think I'm lying to you now?" I asked her.

"No" She said blushing.

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment and all but I'm going to have to." Said the stranger ,as he was just stepping out from the woods.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"You're worst night mare." He said.

**With the others…**

Jackson and Taylor were sitting by the fire with Abby as they Lex and Daley walking up to them.

"We couldn't find Eric." Daley said in a worried voice.

"Nathan already came back from looking for Melissa. He couldn't find her." Jackson said.

His eyes were really puffy. He must have been crying. That's very… unjacksonlike!

"It's ok Jackson nothing bad is going to happen." Taylor reassured him.

"I hope so." Jackson said.

**Well that's all for chapter 10 chapter 11 will be up soon! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11… review!**

Melissa and Eric…

"Dude, what do you want?" Eric asked the stranger.

"Oh I want the most valuable thing to you." He said pointing at Eric.

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked.

"What I mean is that I want you." He said to Melissa.

"Why do you want Melissa?" Eric asked.

"Because if you don't have her, you will be miserable." He said.

"What did you plan on doing with her?" Eric asked.

"I'm not sure yet." He said.

"Well I'm not going to leave her anytime soon." Eric said.

"Then I'll have to take both of you."The stranger said.

"We're the ones with the gun." Melissa said in a cold voice.

He looked at her and held up the gun.

"Not anymore sweetie." He said in a sarcastic voice.

"Where are you going to take us?" Eric asked.

"You'll see." He said with an evil grin on his face.

**At camp…**

They were all sitting around the camp fire. It would have normally been dinner time, but no one was hungry. It had been silent for a long time so Lex thought he should break the silence. He was really worried about Melissa.

"How can you guys just sit around here wondering where they are? Don't you guys even care? Melissa is who holds us together. I would think that you would feel horrible Jackson but you haven't tried to help find her or anything. It's your entire fault." Lex said

"Lex!" Daley said to him.

"Well I don't want her or Eric to die. It's his entire fault and he hasn't done anything about it! How does that not get to you?" He said.

They all sat in silence realizing that the 10 year old was right.

What now?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys here's chapter 12 review**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT IT WOULD BE SWEET IF I DID**

Back at camp…

"Ok guys, so what do you want me to do? There is a crazy stranger guy on the loose who tried to kill my girl… Taylor. We don't have any protection anymore." Jackson said.

"Well we can't just sit here. We could probably help somehow." Lex said to Jackson and the rest of the group.

"Ok I guess we'll have to split up. Who wants to stay here with Lex?" Daley asked.

"Daley I am tired of you always telling me what I can and can't do. I love Melissa and I may never get to see her again. I'm coming to look for her." Lex said as everyone looked up in surprise at the 10 year old boy's statement.

"Ok, I guess you can come if you really want to that bad." Daley said in defeat.

"Who wants to stay back at camp?" Daley asked.

"I will." Taylor said.

"I'm still kind of weak so I might as well stay." Abby said.

"Ok everyone else let's go find them." Nathan said.

**Somewhere in the jungle…**

The guy had the gun to our backs and he was leading us somewhere. We weren't sure where yet.

"Ok, dude will you just tell us where we're going?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Yeah, you don't seem to know where you're going." Melissa said.

"Oh trust me, I do." He said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

He just sat there looking at me and Melissa.

"I guess you don't want to answer that question." Melissa said to him.

"You're right I don't." He said jabbing her on her back with the gun.

Melissa winced.

We were walking up to a little camp sight. We figured it was where he lived. It was really messy and shabby. There were banana peels all over, there were also chicken carcasses.

"Well this is a dump." I said.

"Oh, this isn't where you guys are staying." He said with an evil chuckle.

He led us to a cave next to a little river.

"Are you seriously going to make us stay _here_?" Melissa asked.

"Yep, let's hope you stay nice and cozy through the night." He said.

"We'll try." Melissa said.

"Let's hope so because you guys are all you have now. No more _friends_ to help you out." He said.

"Oh we will."I said.

**Well that's chapter 12! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here's chapter 13! Review! (:**

Melissa and Eric were sitting in the cave wondering what was coming next. They had been sitting there in silence for an hour already. The guy was standing outside of the cave as if he was guarding them. Making sure they would stay trapped… for a long time.

Back at camp they would be eating dinner by now. Fish and fruit. It was a whole lot better than being stuck with the crazy guy.

Eric decided he had to speak up.

"Hey, not to be rude or anything, but I'm getting kind of hungry. You know back at our camp it would be dinner time…"Eric said trying to give the man the hint.

He apparently got the hint and felt offended.

"At this camp we only have one meal a day at the most." He said in a mocking voice trying his best to sound like me.

"Well if you want us to be "good" then you should probably feed us." Melissa said.

I was surprised at how mean she could be. But I guess when you're "captured" it doesn't matter how nice you usually are.

The guy seemed to notice too because his eyebrows went straight up.

"When I was looking at you, you were the nicest girl there." He said.

"Wait, you've been _watching us._" I said surprised.

"Yeah how else would I know that you are in love with Marissa?" He said.

"The name's Melissa, not Marissa." Melissa said in a cold voice.

I felt myself blush from embarrassment. This was going to be a long day.

**Back with the others…**

"Lex it's close to dinner time. Let's take a break." Daley said.

"Fine" Lex said.

"Ok, let's find a coconut tree or something." Nathan said.

"Ok I brought some fish to eat." Jackson said in a glum voice.

"Alright, here's a coconut tree over here." Daley said.

They all sat and ate together, wondering when they would see their friends again.

But they all hoped it would be soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well here's chapter 14. If you have any questions or comments please review!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT IT WOULD BE SWEET IF I DID!**

**With Abby and Taylor…**

"Hey Taylor, are you getting hungry yet?" Abby asked Taylor.

"Not really. I don't feel so good." Taylor said in a glum voice.

"Oh…" Abby started to say hoping Taylor would realize she was hungry.

Taylor got the hint, "But you can take whatever you want, if you are hungry." Taylor said reassuringly to Abby.

"Alright, thanks Taylor. Also if you need anyone to talk to about anything, I'll be around." Abby said realizing that Taylor needed someone to talk to.

"Thanks Abby." Taylor said.

"For what?" Abby said.

"When you first came back that one time, you were so nice to me and did my chores and stuff, even though I was really mean to you. Also for being the only one who wants to attempt to understand me. You're the closest to a friend I've ever had." Taylor admitted to Abby.

Abby was in shock of how nice Taylor could be."Your welcome." That was all she could manage to say to the blonde.

Taylor started to walk over towards the beach. Abby had to say something to her.

"Taylor, don't go down there. That guy is still out there somewhere. He could like, hurt you or something." Abby said in a worried voice.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You know all of the drama and stuff." Taylor said.

"Taylor, I think we should talk now. You're a mess." Abby said to Taylor.

"I am aren't I?" Taylor said.

"Yeah, you are Taylor." Abby said as Taylor was walking towards the campfire where she was sitting.

_Let's hope there's not going to be awkward moments. _Abby thought to herself.

Somehow Taylor was thinking the exact same thing.

**With Daley, Jackson, Nathan, and Lex…**

They had all finished dinner. But it was already getting pretty close to sunset.

"Nathan, how much time do you think we have before dark?" Jackson asked.

"In less than an hour I think." Nathan said.

"I think we should start heading back to camp." Daley said.

"Fine, but I'm going to look again tomorrow morning." Lex said stubbornly.

Daley rolled her eyes. She did care about them, but it's not like they're dead. No one bad is out there with them. We didn't hear any gunshots so they should still be alive. Right?

**With the crazy guy…**

They were still sitting in the cave. But they at least got a couple bananas for them to split. After they ate all of the bananas they felt better, but they were still pretty hungry. But I guess it was better than nothing.

"You guys are going to be very busy tomorrow." The man said.

"Doing what?" Melissa asked.

He didn't say anything after that. But after a couple minutes he said," If you guys even try to escape I will find you." He threatened them.

Neither of the teenagers said anything, so he walked away to a hammock.

"I guess we're not going to try to escape." Melissa said.

"Yeah we probably shouldn't." Eric said back to Melissa.

"Let's hope that whatever we're doing tomorrow isn't that bad." Melissa said.

"Yeah, we can only hope now." Eric said sadly

**Well there you have it! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! Please don't be mad. I've been really busy you know. Softball and school… but I promise I will update faster next time!(:**

**I do not own anything I promise!**

**Abby and Taylor…**

"I feel really bad about the whole thing. You know everything that I've done to Melissa. From the start of this island "adventure" I've been really mean to her. I mean if I hadn't been all over Jackson then her and Eric would still be here."Taylor said tears running down her face.

Abby could understand where Taylor was coming from. Taylor was mean like that but she couldn't say that to her or Taylor would have a major meltdown.

"It's ok Taylor we'll find them." Abby kept saying over and over comforting Taylor.

"I hope so. I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if they're…" Taylor couldn't say the d word.

"Dead." Abby whispered

"Yeah" Taylor managed to say.

Right after Taylor said this, Lex, Daley, Jackson, and Nathan walked into camp.

"We didn't find either of them." Lex said in disappointment.

"But we're not going to give up." Nathan said trying to cheer the group up.

**Jackson point of view…**

Jackson went into the plane without saying anything to anyone.

_How could I have been so stupid? I knew she liked me but I kept leading her on. I'm so stupid._

Jackson kept rethinking the same thoughts over and over.

Every minute that passed without Melissa there Jackson realized how much he needed her.

**Eric and Melissa…**

"So… what made you like Jackson in the first place?" Eric asked Melissa.

"Umm… the fact that when we first met, he actually looked at me in a normal way, instead of that stupid look most guys in our school make." Melissa said uncomfortably.

"Oh. Do I do that?" Eric asked.

"No actually, but all of your friends did, so I kind of just didn't talk to you as much as I could have." Melissa admitted to him.

Eric looked down.

"Ok so if we ever get back to camp, since the dating rule is broken, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Eric asked Melissa in a hopeful voice.

Melissa had to actually think about this.

"Ok, Eric I like you a lot, but doesn't it seem kind of pathetic, that we were all for the no dating rule and then we go and break it ourselves?"Melissa asked Eric.

"Yeah I guess. But if we ever get off of this island, will you go out with me?"Eric asked.

"Sure I will Eric." Melissa said enthusiastically.

**Well there you go! I'll update soon!(:**


End file.
